


A Precious Moment

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2018, Akashi is a little shit, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Shopping, ooc akashi, that's all they do, they're out shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou has no impulse control and Kuroko can't help him





	A Precious Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this silly idea. And like, I had to write it. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Impulse: Akashi and Kuroko on a shopping spree aka Akashi will spend as much possible if you give him a credit card of someone he doesn't like (this case, his father's)

 

 

 

“Akashi-kun... Don't you think this is more than enough already?”

Akashi smiles at him. “On the contrary, Kuroko. Since we've already come this far, we should go all out.”

“But.... Is this all excessive shopping really necessary? Especially buying a studio apartment? And stuffing it with all the things you've bought today?”

“Do you think I should have bought something larger?” Akashi asks playfully.

Kuroko facepalms. “How did you even sign the thing? You're underage.”

“Technically, my father just signed that.”

“You mean, you _forged_ his signature?” Kuroko whispers, horrified by the action. “What if you get caught?”

“For theft or forgery?”

“Both!”

Akashi laughs. “I've perfected the art of forging his signature a long time ago, trust me. As for stealing that credit card, well, he's too proud to admit it.”

 

[Kuroko doesn't speak, instead tries to process things. Stealing money to buy games and books, and even forging a signature to have a secret place to store them was something too much. There was neither trust nor love between this family.]

 

So, he'd make sure Akashi was feeling loved.

“Akashi-kun, how about this book then?”

 

_I'll follow this silly impulse of you this time, if it makes you smile like that._

 


End file.
